Do you know what caused you to faint?
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Sam and Tom fluff. Sam's pregnant and The norovirus comes to Holby City ED and Sam tries desperately not to get it.
1. Chapter 1

It was midway through Sam's shift and she was talking to a patient. "Right your... X-ray was clear but your bp is still, raised so lets move him... move hi..." Everything was going fuzzy, Sam felt someone come up behind her and asked, "Sam are you alright?" She couldn't respond, she couldn't stand up any longer and she collapsed. Sam fell straight onto the cold, hard floor.

Minutes later, Sam woke up. She was on a bed in cubicles with the curtains closed and she was surrounded by Tom, Zoe and Tess. She felt that Tom was squeezing her hand so she squeezed back before letting go so that she could use her hands to help her sit up. As she attempted to do so, Tom slid round the back of the bed and lifted it up so that it could support her. "Sam? Do you know who I am?" Zoe asked.

"Santa... I'm joking. You're Zoe." Sam said slowly to an unimpressed Zoe.

"Right have you ever fainted like that before?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam said wearily, still becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Did you hit your head? Does it hurt?" Tom asked.

"I dont know, What happened?" Sam asked.

"You were treating a patient." Tom explained. "I walked into resus and you were swaying a bit and before I knew it you were on the floor."

"Sam, do you know what might have caused it?" Tess asked.

"No, I suppose it's just cause it's really hot in here." Sam said worriedly as she flapped her scrub shirt on her chest to cool her down.

"Sam, I'm quite cold." Tom said, getting rather worried. "And you have had a few headaches recently haven't you?" Sam nodded.

"Er Tess, could you take Tom for a coffee, I just want to ask Sam a few questions." Zoe asked, reluctantly, Tom left with Tess and looked at her one last time before closing the curtains behind him.

"Sam, is there anything you want to say now that Tom's gone? Anything you think might be related?"

"Like?" Sam replied confused.

"Sam, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No, I took a test a few days ago, it was negative."

"Right, I take it Tom doesn't know that?" Sam shook her head. "Right, when was your last period?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Two months ago; they're always irregular because of my training." Sam added.

"Right well, I suppose we better do another test." Zoe paused for a few moments staring at Sam. "I'll go and get a test from the store room." Zoe said as she begun walking towards the curtains. She stopped as Sam shouted "Zoe!" This time she talked quieter, "Please don't let anyone see."

"I won't." Zoe reassured, as she smiled at Sam's trust.

"Here." Zoe handed her the box hat she removed from her pocket.

"Thanks Zoe. And um, if Tom asks can you say I've gone out for a bit of air?"

"Sure." Zoe replied. "Come and find me when you've done it Sam."

"Yeah yeah." Sam replied as she placed box in her pocket and slowly got up off of the bed.

"Sam promise me." Zoe demanded.

"Fine." Sam said grumpily as she walked towards the toilets. Zoe already knew what the result would be, she was already hormonal!

Sam walked out of the toilets with the stick in her pocket and she looked around cubicles to see Zoe with a patient. Sam didn't want anyone to notice her so she waited until Zoe had finished the consult. "Oh Sam," Zoe said, shocked after pulling back the curtains to reveal a nervous Sam "Come on we can go into my office." Sam silently followed her boss. Zoe informally leant against her desk and told Sam to sit in the chair in front of her. A few minutes of silence passed. Zoe didn't want to rush Sam because she wanted her to think things through properly. Finally Sam spoke up, though she only whispered one word, "positive."

"Right, and is that good?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, I wanna see what Tom says first."

"Right well, why don't you tell him now? I think he's near reception."

"Thanks Zoe." Sam whispered as she got up and walked towards reception.

"Tom, can I have a word please?" Sam asked as she nodded towards the staff room.

"Um yeah." Tom replied, he was getting concerned as he was unaware of the cause of Sam's fainting. Tom followed behind Sam, and entered the staff room to find Jamie and Robyn drinking a cup of tea. Tom sensed that Sam wanted to talk to home alone, "Tess is looking for you two, she's in her office." Tom lied.

"Right I'll just finish this and then-" Robyn was interrupted by Jamie who flashed his eyes at her. She got the hint and placed her cup on the side before walking out with Jamie and closing the door behind them.

"What's up?" Tom asked quietly.

"I... I don't really know how to, to say it. But um..." Sam paused for a few minutes.

"Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me. Don't worry, just take your time."

"I'm pregnant." Sam stated quietly.

"Oh thank god." Tom said as he let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the ceiling.

"What!?" Sam asked confused.

"I thought that something was wrong; that you were seriously ill or something!" Tom was laughing but stopped when he realised that Sam was silent.

"Do you want to keep it?" Sam asked quietly.

"Of course I want to keep it Sam!" He hugged her pressed his chin on her head.

Sam smiled into Tom's chest.

Zoe walked past the staff room and peeked through the small glass window on the door.

She saw the two hugging and smiled.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and review, I'm not sure if I should carry on or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2 Weeks Later, Sam is 11 weeks pregnant-**

"Sam open the door." Tom demanded and he firmly punched the door and tried the handle several times again whilst standing in his boxers.

"Tom go back to b-" Sam shouted but a wave of nausea interrupted her words as she vomited again.

"No. Sam, why won't you open the door?" Several minutes passed before Tom heard the toilet flush and Sam unlocked the door and opened it. She revealed her extremely pale face. She was wearing a pair of tight blue shorts with a white shirt with blue straps.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled while she looked at the floor.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her frail body. "Why didn't you open the door?"

"Because I wasn't exactly looking my best in there." Sam said sarcastically as she pulled away from Tom and walked towards her bedroom, Tom followed her.

"Right," Tom began as he sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her shoulders. "The next time you're sick, you don't lock the door. If you do, I'll take the lock off of the door."

"You haven't forgotten that this is my flat right?" Sam asked.

"No. You haven't forgotten that we have work in twenty minutes have you?"

"Oh god Tom! Why didn't you tell me?" Sam jumped up and began changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v necked t- shirt and a black coat.

"Well I didn't want to rush you in the bathroom!" Tom joked as he too began to throw on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

Sam unlocked the front door and was about to walk out when Tom shouted, "Sam? Forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Breakfast?"

"No thanks. Come on we're going to be late!" Tom rolled his eyes and smiled. He picked up an apple for himself, grabbed his wallet and phone and left Sam's flat for work.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Tom arrived hand in hand at Holby ED. They were only a few minutes late and Tom put his apple core in the bin in the staff room. Tom chucked his bag in his locker and took his shirt off. He replaced it with his scrub shirt and done the same with his trousers.

Meanwhile, Sam went to the toilet to get changed. She had done so everyday since she found out she was pregnant. She walked back in to the staff room to find Tom making a coffee.

"Do you want a drink?" Tom asked as he stirred his coffee. Sam could only shake her head as the smell made her feel worse.

"Sam?" Tom shouted as she walked out of the door.

"Yeah." Sam replied as she poked her head round the corner.

"When can we tell people? I mean Zoe already knows so..."

"Not yet. Soon though." Sam added although she had no intention of telling people until the bump was no longer hideable.

"Alright. And Sam?"

"Yes Tom."

"I love you."

"Mmm." Sam replied as she rolled her eyes and walked out. Tom realised that she was in a mood so he thought it was best to leave her to it for a while.

Sam walked out to reception where she was handed a patient's file by Noel, Sam walked to cubicles and read the notes but she immediately stopped before she opened the curtains. Ash noticed her and asked, "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I um... Can you take this patient please I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's got suspected mumps." Sam blurted out as she handed Ash the folder.

"Right and why can't you..." Ash stopped as he looked over the file and saw that Sam's hand was protectively guarding her stomach.

"Oh. Congratulations." He said happily. "It's alright, I've got this patient." Ash said. Sam mumbled a thanks and walked away towards the reception.

**Only a short chapter but more on the way, thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing the end of Sam's shift and she had just finished stabilising her patient, he was then being taken up to x-ray. "Um, Robyn." Sam blurted out the name of the first person she saw whilst Big Mac waited with the patient's bed.

"Yeah." Robyn said cheerfully as she walked up to Sam.

"Can you take Mr Logden up to X-ray please just give the radiologist his file they'll know what to do."

"Um, doesn't the doctor usually do that?"

"Yeah but I think you can manage that can't you?" Sam said nervously.

"Yeah. Sam are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

"I'm fine just take the patient up to X-ray." Sam snapped as Charlie walked up to them.

"Um Sam, that's not Robyn's job, as his doctor you need to go with him." Charlie stated.

"Um, I can't. Where's Tom or Zoe?"

"Tom's on a call out and Zoe's in a meeting. Sam what's wrong?" Sam was getting fidgety and she was feeling really hot.

"Nothing, I'm fine, w-where's Ash?" Sam asked a a last resort.

"He's with a patient. Sam, what's wrong?" Charlie repeated.

"Robyn please just go with him." Sam demanded. Robyn began to move the patient's bed when Charlie stopped him.

Tess had been watching the commotion and decided to intervene.

"Big Mac can you take Mr Logden back to his cubicle please?" Tess asked.

"Of course." Big Mac replied confusedly.

"Sam can I have a word in my office?" Tess asked as she walked towards her office. Fletch was sitting in there doing some paper work and Sam walked in looking nervous and slightly sweaty. Tess sat at her desk and looked at Sam. She already knew what was wrong, or what was different with Sam, but she had to ask.

"Sam, why can't you go to radiology?" Tess asked as Fletch was still doing his paper work.

The stress was too much for Sam, she was panicking. People could know, not yet. What if something went wrong? What if Tom got upset because he wasn't there when she told them?

Suddenly everything started going hazy and Sam felt dizzy. Sam placed her hand on the edge of Fletch's desk for support but her elbow gave way and she fell in Fletch's direction.

"Woah!" Fletch exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed Sam, he guided her by her arms and placed her on his seat.

"Sorry.." Sam mumbled as she faced the floor.

"It's alright. Sam what's up?" Fletch asked as he knelt down in front of her so that she had to look at him. She had no choice now but to tell them.

"I'm pregnant." Sam mumbled very quietly so that Fletch heard but Tess didn't.

"What did you say?" Tess asked.

"She's pregnant." Fletch answered for her.

"It's alright, why don't you take a break? You look tired." Fletch said softly. However, Sam took this the wrong way.

"Gee, thanks Fletch." Sam whispered as she looked at the floor. She couldn't help it but tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No Sam I didn't-" fletch couldn't finish as Sam ran out of Tess's office. She ran through reception and out into the open for some fresh air.

By coincidence, the ambulance that Sam nearly ran into was the one that Tom was in. She didn't see it until the last minute because her tears were blurring her vision. She walked around the back and as she did so the doors burst open and Tom looked at her straight into her eyes. "Sam what's wrong?" He asked kindly as he stepped off of the ambulance. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about his patient as Zoe took over.

Sam saw him, turned around and started running away across the car park.

"Sam? SAM?" He shouted as he chased after her.

Unusually, it didn't take long before Sam was out of breath and she had to stop. She had only just got out of the car park before Tom stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from running again. (She had used that trick before.)

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Sam couldn't reply so she hugged Tom tightly hoping that he would hug her back, and as usual, he did.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Sam replied into Tom's chest.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I needed you and I'm sorry but had to tell Fletch and Tess about the baby because they were making me go up to X-ray. I needed to find you but they said you'd gone but you didn't tell me and I didn't like it." Sam explained and she cried even harder into Tom's chest.

"Sorry." Tom said.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"Leaving you."

"No you shouldn't be saying sorry, I should be saying sorry because Im a stupid cow. I keep on crying over nothing and-" Sam's second rant was interrupted by Tom pushing his lips up against Sam's.

After a long minute, they both pulled apart. "Come on, lets go inside." Tom said as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Tom?"

"Yes Sam."

"Can you tell everyone to wait in reception at the end of their shift? I think I'm ready to tell them." Sam said quietly.

"Of course I will, we can do it together."

* * *

At the end of their shift, Sam and Tom were in the locker room.

"Sam, don't look so nervous, it'll be fine!" Tom said as he gently stroked her arm.

"I know I know. Right, lets do this." She said as her and Tom walked towards reception. Everyone was there; Big Mac, Noel, Louise, Zoe, Tess, Fletch, Ash, Robyn, Jamie, Jeff, Dixie and Lily, the new F1.

"Come on Tom I've got a pint with my name on it waiting for me." Jeff moan sarcastically.

"Right I lied earlier, it's not news just about me, Sam's got some bad news." Tom said is a very convincing voice. Everyone (except Fletch, Tess, Ash and Zoe) was worried, they thought that something was wrong with Sam.

"Well, um I'm deeply saddened to say that I'm... I'm pregnant." Sam finished as she smiled widely. Every cheered and clapped as Tom stood behind Sam and placed his hands lightly on her tiny bump.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) oh and ignore the current story line of Tess having an abortion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-13 weeks later, Sam is 24 weeks/6 months pregnant-**

Sam and Tom arrived at the ED. Tom had driven Sam as usual. The entered reception and it was absolute chaos. A teenage girl was vomiting near resus. Two young lads were running to the toilets and the rest of the place was packed with other teenagers who were clutching their stomachs as well as a cardboard kidney dish.

Luckily, Sam's morning sickness had passed since and the putrid smell of vomit didn't make her feel sick anymore than it did for Tom. Sam and Tom, avoided the vomit on the floor and walked into the staff room to find that Zoe was just starting a meeting.

"Ah Sam, listen I have to tell you this, you can go home today if you want because you may have noticed but we're full to the brim with teenagers with the norovirus oh the joy. But I'm asking you as a friend to please stay because we are going to need all the help we can get... Do you want to go home?" Zoe asked. Reluctantly, Sam shook her head and began changing into her scrubs behind Tom who was also changing at the back of the room whilst everyone was warned by Sam to face Zoe.

"Right, it's a large outbreak from a secondary school around 6 hours away. it's believed that two of the dinner ladies had it and now we have around 50 pupils here. They were on their way to the a campsite but unfortunately several pupils vomited on the coach so they stopped here. Since then I think almost everyone including the teachers has come down with norovirus and there are a lot of them that are dehydrated."

"So here's the plan, I want Charlie, Robyn, Jamie, Tom and Ash to start quarantining people in cubicles, don't let anyone out of there and you'll need to wear these." Zoe explained as she handed out white plastic boiler suits and face masks. "Noel, I want you and Louise to admit anyone showing signs of Norovirus and when we sort out the beds, someone that is in cubicles will come to collect them."

"Sam, im sorry but I'm going to leave you alone in resus for any emergencies. I've told holby control to divert all major incidents to St James' so We should only get a few minor patients. But let me know if you can't handle it or you need a break okay?"

Sam who had finished changing stood in front of Tom who had his arms wrapped around her bump.

"Zoe, I'm pregnant, not incompetent." Sam replied rather harshly.

"Yeah, you're also hormonal." Zoe pointed out which made everyone in the staff room laugh a little and Sam went red so she hid behind Tom.

"Right, I'll be in between resus and cubicles. Any questions?"

"Yeah, are you going to apologise to Sam because she looks like she's about to cry?" Fletch joked which made Sam hide behind Tom even more.

"Right go on off you go." Zoe said as she shoed everyone except Sam who was still holding Tom infront of her, out of the staff room.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Thank you for staying."

Sam mumbled something behind Tom's back which Zoe didn't understand but Tom heard every word.

"Zoe, how about if I stay in resus with Sam? that way you can stay in cubicles and you won't have to worry about going in and out of the quarantined area which could be spreading disease." Tom said slyly. He simply wanted to spend the day with Sam, and of course he didn't want to be in cubicles with a load of puking teenagers with diarrhoea.

"Wh- well- oh fine, but no funny business." Zoe said as she picked up one of the aprons rather than boiler suits and started putting on a face mask.

"What funny business could we get up to? We're in a hospital." Tom stated.

"Like that's stopped you before!" Zoe shouted as she left the staff room.

Tom turned to face Sam. "Are you alright?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam's back. She simply nodded and leaned her head against his chest. Hugging him was becoming harder by the day because of her ever expanding bump. After Sam eventually let go of Tom, he took a deep breath.

"Right, resus here we come," Tom said as he approached the door. He turned around and Sam was putting a face mask on to walk through reception. He laughed a little as they left the staff room.

Once again, the smell of vomit was overwhelming and as Sam and Tom walked past the toilets, a young lad exited. The opening of the door released another stench into the crowded reception. Finally, Sam and Tom made it to resus.

* * *

Sam entered, took her mask off, and sat down on a chair that she had declared ownership of 2 months ago. There was only the one chair in resus, it wasn't really meant to be there but Zoe had allowed it seeing as Sam was nearly crying when she said No. Tom walked up to his pregnant girlfriend and picked her up under her arms. He placed her on her feet next to the chair and he sat in it. Before he placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"You're getting heavier!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder Tom." Sam snapped.

"No i didn't mean- I meant our baby is getting bigger!"

"Oh, sorry. God," Sam began as she hung her head in her hands. "Zoe's right I am hormonal."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Tom joked.

"Sorry, was I not here the last few years when you retrained in psychiatrics?" Sam snapped harshly.

"And there you go again." Tom said,

"Sorry, I... Sorry."

"It's fine, I've got used to it after the last six months."

"You've only known I was pregnant for three of those months." Sam stated, she was still sitting on his lap. Tom remained silent. "Great. Can you help me up please?" Sam asked. Her chair was a particularly low one and every time she sat on it, she needed a hand up.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he pushed in the small of sam's back.

"I need the loo." She stated and Tom giggled a bit. "What?"

"Nothing it's just... Well you made me stop at a petrol garage so you could have a wee on the way here and that was what ten minutes ago?"

"Shut up." Sam said to him, she made her way towards the resus doors before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What's up?"

"I can't got to the toilet, people with diarrhoea are in there. I really don't want to catch the norovirus." She moaned.

"Well go to the toilets up on Keller." Tom suggested.

"No thanks, the lift isn't working and I am not going up the stairs."

"Well you're going to have to Sam, not urinating when you need to, especially when pregnant can cause a UTI"

"Yeah I know Tom." Sam crossed her legs whilst she stood looking around the room, then she had an idea. "Tom move my chair next to that monitor" Sam demanded as she pointed across the room towards where the bed was usually placed at the far end of the room. Reluctantly, Tom moved it over there. Sam then opened a cupboard and got out a metal bedpan and a box of tissues. She then placed the bed pan on her chair and clicked her fingers and she pointed back towards the doors. Tom walked over there as Sam pulled some of the grey boards that usually gave a patient confidentiality.

Sam was just about to pull her scrub trousers down when she saw Tom was watching her. "Tom! Turn around!"

"Why it's not like I haven't seen it before!" He exclaimed. Sam glared at him. "Fine!" He said as he turned around. Sam was worrying over nothing because he couldn't see anything anyway.

* * *

Sam had nearly finished when Zoe walked in to resus. "Tom, Where's Sam?" Immediately hearing Zoe's voice, Sam ducked her head and raised her feet off of the floor, still sitting on the bed pan with her trousers down.

"Er, she went to the... Toilet." Tom said, he was mentally laughing at his own little pun.

"Sam what are you doing behind there?" Zoe asked. She could see right through Tom's lies and besides his bad lying, why was there grey boards surrounding a small corner of resus? Sam didn't answer so Zoe began to walk towards the corner but Tom grabbed her by the arm.

"Zoe stop, look she's just having a lie down because she felt a bit tired, please don't tell her I told you. she'd probably burst my eardrums by shouting at me." Tom whispered pretending that Sam was asleep.

"Right, listen I came I'm here because I want to open up resus because now all emergencies have been diverted to St James's. It's only because now the entire ED is contaminated and we don't have enough beds in cubicles. So I need you to wake her up and you two need to go and get the lovely plastic boiler suits and face masks on. They are in the staff room. I want you two ready in five minutes okay?"

"Right." Tom answered as Zoe walked out. Sam quickly jumped off and pulled her underwear and trousers up. She pulled back the grey sheets and went o walk out of the door.

"Um Sam, forgetting anything?" Tom asked as he nodded towards the bed pan.

"No, that's your Job." Sam said as she placed the face mask back on and quickly walked through the reception into the staff room, leaving Tom to deal with her 'toilet.'

* * *

After a few minutes Tom entered the staff room, he found Sam struggling to zip up her boiler suit because it wouldn't stretch over her bump.

"Sam, try a bigger one." Tom said.

"No, I can fit in this one."

"Sam no you can't." Tom stated. Reluctantly, Sam stepped out of her one and Tom asked, "What size?"

"Small." Sam said.

"No, what size do you want?"

"Small. This one is an extra small."

"Right." Tom said as he took the other one off of Sam and passed her another one. He watched her as she struggled to do up the zip again.

"Sam, try a medium."

"Oh my god, I'm so fat!" She moaned.

"No your not, it's only the baby that doesn't fit in!" He joked which made Sam smirk a little. "Come here." Tom helped Sam zip up the Small one and got into a large one himself.

"Look, I'm wearing a large and I'm not moaning that I'm fat!"

"Yeah but you're tall. Oh god, I don't want to get ill." Sam moaned.

Tom put a face mask on Sam then one on him. "Look, keep this on. Try and limit your contact with them and stay with me. I'll deal with any incidents so that you don't have to get messy." He explained kindly.

"Thank you." Sam replied as the walked out.

**thanks for reading! Please review :) what do you think? Who will get ill and who won't?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tom and Sam walked out of the staff room to see several beds being pushed into resus. "Ah Sam and Tom" Zoe said as she walked over, she was still wearing her apron and face mask. "Right, there's 7 beds in resus. When you're ready, get Noel or Louise to admit them one by one. Only admit the seriously dehydrated ones first okay. The teacher has called back to the school who is calling the parents but they are still going to be six hours at the quickest and even then, they aren't going to be able to be discharged because they can't be in a car for six hours when they're ill. You two are in charge of resus okay, I'll send Fletch to give you a hand, he's all I can spare I'm afraid." Zoe explain as she walked back into cubicles.

"Noel, admit one patient to resus please. Who's the worst?"

"Um, probably the teacher there." Noel pointed to a women with grey hair, she looked in her late fifties early sixties and was clutching her stomach.

* * *

After Noel checked her in with her details, Tom escorted her to the first bed in resus. Sam was filling behind them.

"What can I do for you?" Fletch asked as he burst into the doors. As he did so, Miss Phillips projectile vomited into her cardboard kidney dish. Quickly, Fletch ran over, took the used one off of her and gave her another one as she vomited again. Sam was standing at the end of the bed trying to block the sound of retching out of her ears.

"Right, Miss Phillips-"

"Julie please." She whispered after wiping her mouth. Fletch discarded the used bowls and replaced them with another clean one.

"Right, Juliet, have you got a headache? Have you felt dizzy at all?" She nodded both times. "Right, how long have you been feeling unwell?" Tom asked.

"A few hours."

"Right. We know you've been vomiting, have you had any diarrhoea?" She nodded.

"Fletch can you get a five litre bag of saline and Sam can you hook her up and give her 500mg of paracetamol. I'll get the next one in. Sam nodded as Tom walked back towards reception. She put on a second pair of latex gloves and slowly walked up to the side of the bed. She picked up the things off of the trolley.

"Right, you're going to feel a sharp scratch." Sam whispered through the mask as she pressed the needle into her hand. Fletch returned with the saline and Sam hooked her up, staying as far away from the patient as she possibly could. Sam got the liquid paracetamol and injected it into her hand without touching her at all.

Another patient was walked in vomiting. Sam realised that this was going to be a long day...

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7pm, two hours after the end of everyone's shift, but and they had finally been able to relax. Sam had escaped the entire day without being puked on though despite that she still went through about 5 of the plastic boiler suits. She also went through about five small bottles of hand sanitised. And around 20 pairs of gloves.

Everyone was getting changed in the staff room but Sam still felt self conscious because she already had stretch marks so she took her clothes out of her locker, shut it and was about to walk to the toilets when she realised that she didn't want to get changed in there because of the norovirus threat. She stood next to her locker staring at it when Tom, who didn't have his shirt on, noticed her.

"Sam, you okay?"

"I can't get changed in here and I don't want to go in the toilets." Sam whispered as she was beginning to panic.

"Sam don't worry, I'll wait with you until everyone's gone okay?" He said as he gently rubbed her arm. She nodded nervously in reply.

It took around ten minutes whilst Sam stood like a lemon waiting until only Tess and Zoe were left having a cup of tea.

"Um, would you two ladies mind having that in your office only..." Tom said as he nodded over towards Sam who had gone red.

"Why- oh right shall we go to my office." Zoe said and they left.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"No worries." Tom replied as he sat on a sofa facing away from her to make her feel even more comfortable.

After a couple of minutes, Sam silently tapped Tom on the shoulder signalling that she was ready to go.

"You're so different compared to what you were a few months ago."

"How?"

"You're so much quieter and less confident. I would have thought the hormones would have made you the opposite : Bossy and loud."

Sam remained awkwardly silent as she got into Tom's car.

"Right, shall we go to the shops to get something for dinner?" Tom asked. Sam nodded.

As they arrived at the shop, Tom, as usual, went to put a pound in for a trolley and Sam went straight to the toilet. They met by the fruit and vegetables and as usual, Sam filled the trolley with loads of Strawberries, apples and kiwi fruits.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tom asked as he leant on the trolley pushing it along.

"Um, oh that pasta we had the other day with the green sauce." Sam said excitedly.

"Green sau- oh you mean pesto?"

"Yeah. And-"

"Cookie dough ice cream for pudding. I know the drill. It's funny how you're so quiet, and then when it comes to food your so happy and talkative!"

"Yeah hilarious," Sam mumbled.

* * *

They had dinner and Sam's favourite ice cream, then spent the rest of the night on the sofa watching TV in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next day-

It was 3pm and Sam was having a lie down in the oncall room because she felt a little light headed and Tom made her stay in there. She had only been in there for ten minutes for she sat up slowly and walked back out onto the ward. She dealt with a few patients, referring one that needed an X-ray to Ash before she realised that she hadn't seen Tom for a while.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Tom?"

"Yeah, he went for a sit down in the staff room because he wasn't feeling too good." Sam turned around and walked towards the staff room before Zoe stopped her.

"Sam, don't get too close I think he's got the norovirus from yesterday." Sam groaned before walking into the staff room. She stood near the lockers whilst Tom was lying down on the sofa.

"What symptoms have you got?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'm fine Sam, it's just a headache." He said quietly. Sam noticed his clammy forehead and small wet patches on his scrubs on his chest and under his arms.

"Tom check your temperature."

"And I might be a bit hot.. And I might feel a bit sick."

"Tom I'm sorry, I would normally look after you but-"

"Sam, it's fine. Ill go home to my flat in a minute, you stay at yours for a few days."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I-" Tom quickly got up and ran into the men's toilets.

Sam walked towards reception with tears in her eyes. "Sam what's wrong?" Zoe asked as she walked up to her. Sam couldn't help it as a tear fell down her cheek. "Come here." Zoe said softly as she guided her to her office and sat her down on a chair.

"Sam, what's the matter? Is it Tom?"

"If he's ill, I'm going to be ill."

"You don't know that. You don't even know if Tom's got it."

"He has; he just ran to the toilets." Sam said as she wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Right, well it still doesn't mean you'll get it."

"Zoe we slept in the same bed, we kissed this morning and he made me breakfast." Zoe then realised that the chances of Sam avoiding the illness were minute.

"Well, why don't you go home then? You'll feel better if you're at home. Take the rest of today off and if you need anything give me a ring yeah?"

Sam nodded and whispered a 'thanks' before she headed for her locker.

Suddenly, she felt sick. She didn't want to go home because she wouldn't make the journey in one go. She quickly ran, as fast as one could with a bump although it was more of a waddle, out of the locker room and barged into the ladies toilets. Tom was just coming out as he saw her go in so he followed his pregnant girlfriend. Luckily, there was no one else in there and Tom held Sam's ponytail as she projectile vomited. Zoe had seen the two go in there so she went in after.

"Tom what are you doing in..." She stopped as she saw Sam vomit so she kept her distance from the two. Tom gently rubbed her tensed back and Sam groaned as she straightened up because her back was aching.

"Right, we're not that busy today so you two can stay in a cubicle. I'll get Tess to order an extra bed for cubicle 7 so that you're next to the toilet okay?" Zoe said softly. Tom realised that Sam didn't feel like talking so he said "thanks Zoe." Zoe walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 4pm and news had spread pretty quickly that Sam and Tom were ill. They both laid in beds that were pushed up against each other in a cubicle. The curtains were pulled around them for privacy, except end small gap which was there when they needed to rush to the toilet, which happened to be every 30 minutes.

Sam was lying in the bed on the right, she was lying on her left side clutching her stomach in discomfort. Tom was on the other bed, lying on his right side so that they were facing each other, even though most of the time, they had their eyes closed trying, but failing to fall asleep.

"Can I come in?" Zoe asked from outside the curtains.

"Yeah." Tom replied as he sat up a little.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on Sam and the baby. Sam have you got a headache?"

"Yes."

"Is your urine-"

"Dark and concentrated? Yes, I'm dehydrated. I need to be hooked up with 5 litres of saline and I know I refused it earlier but can I have 500mg of paracetamol now?"

"Of course." Zoe replied kindly as she ignored Sam's moody behaviour.

* * *

Soon, Zoe returned with a trolley of equipment and Fletch.

"Right, lets get some fluids into you." Fletch said as he picked up the bag of saline. But before he cold hook her up to it, Sam put her hand over her mouth, jumped off of the bed and dived into the toilets. It only took seconds for Tom, who was in the bed next to her, to quickly get off of the bed and speed walk to the mens toilet with his arms hugging his stomach.

"Ah the joy of love eh?" Zoe joked.

"Yeah. You don't think this'll effect the baby do you?"

"No. They'll all be fine in a day or two."

Zoe and Fletch waited for the two to come out. Tom came out first after about five minutes, he was looking slightly pale, but very tired.

"Here Tom, did you hear that diarrhoea's hereditary? It runs in the jeans! Get it genes, jeans!" Fletch joked. Tom glared at Fletch before climbing back into bed.

"Okay I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in!" Fletch joked as he burst out laughing. Fletch and Zoe continued waiting for Sam. Finally, she opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through and then swayed back against the door. She was just about to fall forward again but Fletch grabbed her. He carried an unconscious Sam bridal style and put her on the bed next to Tom.

Tom hadn't even noticed because he was on his side facing he other way trying to sleep.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

"Mm." Sam whispered as she turned over onto her back.

"Zoe look." Fletch said as he pointed to the top ofer her trousers. There was a couple of red dots.

"Sam, what happened in the toilet just now? was it vomiting or diarrhoea?"

"Puking." Sam replied as she shut her eyes. "Can you turn that lamp down please?"

"Yep sure." Fletch replied as he reached over and turned it off.

"Sam, throughout your entire pregnancy, have you had any bleeding or spotting at all?" Zoe asked and Sam's eyes shot open.

"Why? What's wrong I..." Sam saw her trousers.

"Answer the question Sam." Zoe demanded.

"No."

"Right. Sam don't worry, it's probably just a bit of spotting alright. Ill go and get you another pair of trousers. And Fletch, can you go and get an ultrasound machine."

Zoe returned with Sam's scrub trousers and have her a pad too. Fletch also returned with the ultrasound. "Right, Fletch if we wait outside you can get changed yeah?" Sam nodded nervously. Zoe shut the curtains and waited outside for her. It appeared that Tom was fast asleep so she got changed.

"Right, the amniotic sac is intact. The baby looks fine so there's nothing to worry about." Zoe said after she had been looking at the screen for a few minutes which seemed like an eternity to Sam.

Tom had obviously just woken up as he slowly sat up. However, he quickly ran into the toilet, this time holding his mouth.

"Right, lets get you hooked up to some saline shall we." Fletch said as he hind the bag on a drip. He was just about to insert the canular when Sam dived up and ran into the toilet.

Zoe laughed as Fletch was stood waiting for Sam again.

Five minutes had passed and Tom was back in bed. Zoe had left so Fletch was still waiting to hook Sam up to the saline. He walked towards Zoe's office and asked, "Can you go into the ladies and check on Sam please?"

"Is she still not out?"

"No,"

"Right I'll come now."

Zoe knocked on the entrance first and called, "Sam?" But there was no reply. She slipped into the toilets and stood by the sinks. There was one cubicle door that was slightly ajar, the rest were opened. Zoe slowly pushed the door open and saw that Sam was on the floor on her knees.

"Sam why don't you come back to-" Zoe was interrupted by Sam projectile vomiting again. She gently rubbed her back.

Once Sam had finished that round of vomiting, she slowly sat on the floor and leant against the wall with her knees up against her bump (they could not longer reach her chest.) "Sam, why don't you come back to bed eh?"

Sam shook her head, "I'm going to be sick again."

"Well look Fletch can hook you up to saline which will make to feel a bit better. And we can give you a kidney dish. Yeah?"

Sam nodded and she let Zoe give her a hand up. Fletch helped Sam back into bed.

"You alright?" Tom asked croakily.

"Fantastic." Sam snapped.

"Right here's your bowl. There's more here for you." Fletch said as he put the canular and started the flow of saline into Sam's blood stream.

"Right if you're going to vomit, Use the bowls not the toilet. If your going to... To..."

"Crap my pants?" Sam finished.

"Yeah, then twist the canular to stop the saline and unclip it." Fletch explained.

"I'm a doctor I think I know that Fletch." Sam snapped.

"Touchy touchy." Fletch said as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sighed as she looked at her watch. It was only 5:03pm. The curtain was still closed around their cubicle. Tom opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting there, bored out of her skull. He shuffled across so that he was half on her bed, half on his and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"It'll all be over soon." Tom whispered as Sam let her head rest on Tom's shoulder.

"Can we come in?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah." Tom replied sleepily.

"Hiya! Sorry we haven't been able to come earlier but we've been on calls all day." Dixie said.

"We're not staying. We just brought you these and we hope you get better soon. Get plenty of rest and make the most of the room service." Jeff joked as he shut the curtain behind him and placed a large card and gift bag on the bed table which also had a stack of new sick bowls on. "I hear you've got the special treatment."

"Well if you call having the cubicle nearest to the toilets special then okay!" Tom joked.

"You alright princess?" Jeff asked as Sam turned on her side snuggled into Tom's chest with her eyes closed.

"Don't touch me." She whispered in her sleep.

"I'll go and get Zoe." Jeff said quietly as he walked out of the cubicle.

"N-no… no. get off of me." Sam murmured as she hugged Tom tighter.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me? Its Tom." Tom said, she was holding Tom as tight as she could and her bump was up against Tom's lower abdomen when Zoe walked in.

"We'll leave you to it." Dixie said softly as she and Jeff walked away.

"Please, stop. Stop it." Sam mumbled as she began hitting Tom in the chest which didn't help his nausea.

"Sam? Sam?" Zoe shouted loudly. "Sam!"

Sam woke up as she hit Tom one last time in his chest. Tom jumped out of her arms and ran into the toilet holding his hand over his mouth. Sam attempted to follow him. "Tom, Tom I'm sorry." Sam shouted.

"No Sam." Zoe said firmly. "Stay here. It's alright, I think you had a nightmare." She whispered.

"But Tom-"

"Tom's fine, he'll be out in a minute." Zoe said to reassure Sam who sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. She sat there for a minute and remembered that she and Tom were both ill and that her baby was fine, she had only had an ultrasound less than an hour ago.

"What happened in the nightmare, Sam?" Zoe asked.

"My waters broke and there was a doctor who was trying to give me a C-section with no anaesthetic. He was just waving a scalpel about in the air." Sam explained quietly. Just as she said that, Fletch opened the curtain and he was taking a pen from behind his ear.

Sam let out an ear piercing scream and scrambled off of the bed, ripped the cannula out of her hand and into the back corner of the cubicle against the wall. She squatted on the floor curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Fletch stood there flabbergasted whist Zoe knelt down next to her. "Sam it's only Fletch." Zoe said as she was trying not to laugh because she knew that to Sam, it seemed very real.

"Besides, he's not even a doctor; he's a nurse!." Zoe said snobbishly.

Just as Sam lifted her head out of her knees, a pale Tom came out of the toilets. Sam, who had blood on her scrub shirt and dripping down her arm from the tear the cannula had left in her hand, ran up to Tom and hugged him forcefully.

"Woah! Are you trying to make me vomit again?" He joked as he hugged her back.

"Tom, I'm so so sorry I hit you, I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry please don't leave me." She mumbled into his chest.

"Sam, I'd never leave you." Tom whispered and he nodded at Zoe and Fletch who took it as a cue to leave.

Sam suddenly felt something in her stomach so she let go of Tom and she ran into the ladies. Knowing that there was no one else in there (because they had been cornered off for them two) Tom ran in after Sam. He wanted to hold her hair back for her but she slammed the door shut just in time. By the sounds coming from the cubicle, Tom realised that she wasn't being sick.

* * *

After 5 eventful and embarrassingly noisy minutes, Sam walked out and washed her hands thoroughly. She avoided eye contact with Tom and she also avoided looked at her reflection in the mirror because she knew how dreadful she would look.

Tom walked up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright, I've got it too remember." Tom said as he smiled at her. Sam forced a small smile back.

* * *

"Come on." Tom said as he put his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to bed. He pulled the bed sheet over Sam who laid on her side and brought her knees as far as she could without squeezing her bump too tightly. "Get some rest." He whispered.

Tom jumped onto his bed and shuffled up behind Sam. He placed his hand on her bump. "I'm sorry I made you ill." Tom whispered in Sam's ear.

"Tom, if I'd have got it from you, I would have been ill at least 24 hours after you and it was nowhere near that long. I got it from one of the kids, not you. Now shut up, I thought you wanted me to sleep." Sam mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Someone's moody." Tom said in a jokey tone.

"That's because that person is pregnant, ill, and trying to sleep next to an annoying idiot." Sam snapped as she pushed a particularly annoying bit of hair behind her ear. As she brought her hand out of the sheet, Tom saw the dried blood on her hand.

"Fletch!" Tom shouted, much to the annoyance of Sam.

"Tom, shut it."

"What can I do for you?" Fletch said cheerfully as he stepped inside the curtain.

"You can piss off." Sam muttered.

"She ripped out her cannula so could you clean her hand up and put the drip in on her other hand please?" Tom asked sweetly.

"One: 'she' has a name, two: she doesn't want a drip, three: Fletch not touching my hand and four: Tom get off of me." Sam snapped as she shrugged Tom's arms off of her.

"Sam you need IV fluid because-" Tom began before being interrupted.

"Oh my god. Will you all shut up!" Sam shouted. She pulled the sheet off of her, jumped off of the bed and she ran as fast as she could with her bump. She flew the curtains opened and walked straight past Fletch, Zoe, Jeff and Dixie before she opened the oncall room and slammed the door behind her.

"Sam! Come back!" Tom shouted. He too jumped out of bed but the sudden movement caused his stomach to churn. He ran into the toilets and projectile vomited into the toilets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam slammed the door. She sat on the bed and let herself curl up into a ball. She was so tired, weak and upset. Sam was fed up of everything; patients and some of her collegues thought she was incompetent because she was pregnant, she wanted to go home but she couldn't because she wouldn't make the journey in one go and to top it all off, she felt so sick, tired and run down – she hadn't had a good nights sleeps for over a week. She slowly cried herself to sleep under the duvet which was so comforting compared to the thin sheet she had on the hospital bed.

* * *

Two minutes later, Tom came out of the toilets. "You alright mate?" Fletch asked as he saw Tom's now even paler, if it was possible, face.

"Where did Sam go?" Tom asked, ignoring what Fletch just said.

"Tom, I think we should let her cool off a bit. Just give her some time. Come on get back into bed." Fletch said softly as he guided Tom back into the bed, and then he pulled the curtain back round.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was woken, in the dark oncall room by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She shot up like a bullet and clutched her 6 month bump. Soon, the pain faded leaving a dull ache as well as severe abdominal cramps and nausea. To top that off, she had a splitting headache which she knew was caused by dehydration.

Sitting up wasn't a good idea because Sam's stomach churned, but she couldnt run to the toilet. She didn't have the energy. Sam just managed to lean over the side of the bed as she projectile vomited several times. The sound of her bile splattering on the wooden floor made her feel even worse.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I should go and check on Sam." Tom said as he tried to get out of bed but Zoe stopped him.

"Tom I checked on her 5 minutes ago and She's fast asleep in the oncall room." Zoe answered honestly. "Tom don't take what she said to heart; it's just her hormones playing up."

"I know." Tom said sulkily as his stomach began churning again.

* * *

Back in the oncall room...

After Sam had finished retching, she collapsed back onto her back on the bed. She cringed at the fact that someone she worked with would have to clean up her bile. Sam tried to sit up but another pain ripped across her tummy. Sam could barely breath through the pain. But then she thought; No, this couldn't be labour. I'm too early I- oh no, it's all my fault I'm going to lose the baby and Tom's going to be mad... I'm in so much pain I can't shout for help... If I do shout ill probably be sick again. Wait- crap... I left my phone next to my hospital bed.

Sam tried to keep her emotions under control as she forced back the lump in her throat. She knew she had to get help, even if it meant embarrassing herself further so she shouted, "Tom!... Tom!"

Sam huffed as she assumed that the walls were muffling her cries for help. The shouting made her stomach churn once again and she just managed to lean over the side of the bed as she projectile vomited again. But just as she did so, Tom opened the door. Tom moved as quickly as he could up to the side of Sam's bed (the one she wasn't puking over) and he gently rubbed her tensed back.

Just as Sam finished, she was slightly out of breath.

"I think the baby's coming." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Tom asked quickly.

"I've had contractions and I've got really bad abdo pain." She said nervously as she looked at Tom for support.

"Right, um stay here, I'll be right back." Tom quickly left the room, breathing properly in the fresh air; rather than the vomit smelling oncall room. He grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled it into the oncall room. He quickly helped Sam into it. He was panicking; if his baby was coming now, it was early, way too early.

"Big Mac, can you call the cleaners for the oncall room please?" Tom asked quietly as he was walking past.

"Of course I can doc." Big Mac replied cheerfully.

"Zoe!" Tom shouted as he wheeled Sam to her bed. He helped her onto the bed as Zoe ran over.

"She's having contractions." Tom stated.

"Right, how many?" Zoe asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, um four or five I think." Sam said nervously.

"Right and have they all been the same or some worse than the others?" She asked attentively.

"Some worse." Sam muttered.

"Right, I'm just going to do a fetal fibronectin test to see if you are in labour okay? I would stay calm okay because it's probably just Braxton hicks." Zoe explained before she left to collect an equipment trolley.

* * *

Once Zoe came back Sam was clutching her stomach, alone.

"Where's Tom?" Zoe asked. Sam nodded towards the toilets.

"Right, are you okay with me doing this or would you like Tom to?" She asked softly.

"Just do it." Sam sighed as she moved onto her back. Zoe pulled the curtains around the cubicle shut and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Have you had sex in the last 24 hours?"

"No."

"Just checking. Right, I'm going to insert a speculum, then take a swab of your cervix. You won't feel anymore discomfort than a smear test okay?"

"Yep fine." Sam said impatiently. Zoe rolled her eyes as she pulled a sheet over Sam's lap. Sam slipped her scrub trousers and underwear off and propped her knees up. Just as Zoe was about to begin, Tom opened the curtains. He could see everything so he quickly jumped in the cubicle and pulled the curtains closed behind him.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know." He mumbled. Tom was considerably more pale as he sat in the chair next to Sam.

"You been sick again?" Zoe asked Tom as she picked up the speculum.

"Yep."

"Right Sam, I'm going to insert it now." Zoe said slowly as she gently slid the speculum in. Sam screwed up her face a little as the cold metal touched her flesh. Once it was in, Zoe picked up a swab and made sure that Sam saw it before she slowly wiped her cervix with it. Zoe put the swab in a test tube as Tom took Sam's hand and held it tightly. Zoe closed the speculum and gently slipped it out of Sam and put it in a kidney dish.

"Right, I'll rush this off to the lab and we should have the results in twenty to thirty minutes." Zoe stated. Sam knew that there was no way they would normally get results that fast so Zoe must've been pulling some strings for them.

* * *

Twenty minutes and one contraction later, Zoe came over with an envelope. She opened it in front of Sam and Tom who sat there nervously awaiting the result.

"Negative." Zoe said happily.

"But, I've been having contractions." Sam stated confusedly.

"You said some of them were worse, how many have been really bad?" Zoe asked.

"Two or three I think."

"Right well, I'd say that they were Braxton hicks, the other pains were probably stomach cramps from the diarrhoea or vomiting. The only reason you've been having so many Braxton hicks is probably because diarrhoea can stimulate the uterus to contract."

"So, I'm... Not... In labour." Sam stated eventually, relieved and happy as Tom squeezed her hand.

"Nope. Right, I'll leave you two to it." Zoe said quietly as she closed the curtain behind her. Seeing as it was nearly 9pm, they both decided that they would at least try to get some rest. Tom put his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled the thin sheet over the two of them.

* * *

The next 24 hours were exactly the same as the previous; Sam was moody, they were both chucking up every half an hour and there were two fainting episodes although on of those was Tom's after he had jumped out of bed to vomit but he got light headed. If Ash and Fletch wouldn't have been there to catch him, he would have collapsed in a pool of his own vomit.

* * *

8am the next morning - 41 hours into the bug.

Sam and Tom woke up in each other's arms. Tom stirred first and he looked down at his dozing, pregnant girlfriend. Moments later, Sam awoke and looked up at Tom.

"I don't feel sick anymore." Sam stated sleepily yet happily, as she snuggled further into Tom's arms.

"Neither do I." Tom whispered as he saw that Sam was trying to get back to sleep again. She wouldn't normally do that, as soon as she was better she would have gone home to get ready for her shift but pregnancy was making her so run down and tired that she would take any opportunity to rest.

11:20am

Sam had just woken up as she stretched in Tom's arms, nearly hitting him in the face whilst she did so.

"Good afternoon!" He joked.

"Mmm. I want a bath. And then i wanna watch a movie on your lap in the armchair." Sam mumbled into Tom's chest as she curled up in a ball again.

"I think it might be a bit difficult for the three of us to squeeze on the armchair now Sam." Tom joked as he looked down at her ever growing bump. Nearly two months ago when Sam had had not-so-morning sickness, she had spent hours curled up in a ball on his lap in the armchair with the washing up bowl on the floor in front of her.

"I have a headache." Sam moaned.

"That's because when you had one of your many mood swings not yesterday but the day before, you ripped the cannula out of your hand which would have helped with your dehydration. You also refused saline yesterday so really, it's your fault."

"Shut up." She snapped.

"And there you go again."

"Toooommm..." She moaned hoping he would shut up soon; her head was could hear her emotions building up and as he looked down, he saw the tears in her eyes. He secretly pushed the button next to him to call someone over.

"What can I do for you two?" Fletch asked cheerfully, Sam snuggled further into Tom's chest and buried her head in her pillow which was just below Tom's shoulder.

"Can you get an IV cannula, 500mg of paracetamol and three, one litre bags of saline." Tom began as he slipped out of bed and pulled the cover back up to Sam's chin.

"I'm just going shopping quickly then I'll come back and take you home yeah? Fletch, hook her up to one bag and save the other two, I'll give them to her at home." Tom said as he slipped his hoodie on. Tom still wasn't feeling 100% infact he was still feeling pretty awful (weak, achy and tired) , but Sam was a lot worse than him, and she was pregnant. So Tom was going to suck it up and look after Sam and his baby. Fletch nodded and walked off. Tom picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. As he did so, Fletch returned.

He was about to put the IV cannula into Sam's right hand but she pulled away.

"I can do it." She stated as she snatched it off of Fletch and carefully inserted it perfectly into her hand. Fletch handed Sam the thin tube and she connected the saline to her drip as he hung the bag up on a stand.

"Right, I'll be back soon. Any requests? As in food, drinks or, movies?" Tom said sleepily.

"I am not eating anytime soon." Sam stated.

"Fine. I won't be long." Tom said as he left Sam to rest.

* * *

When Tom returned with the shopping in the boot of his car, he found Sam who was fast asleep, murmuring in her sleep and curled up in a ball on her hospital bed. Tom crept to the side of the bed and grabbed Sam's things and the two bags of saline. He ran them out to the car before he returned to Sam with a wheelchair. He quickly signed Sam's discharge papers with Zoe before he stood next to her bed. He unclipped the one empty bag of saline and closed her cannula, leaving it for more saline later.

"Sam...Sam wake up." Tom whispered as he rubbed her arm.

"I want to go home." Sam said sleepily.

"You can now. Just get into the wheelchair for me." Tom whispered as he helped Sam slide off of the bed and into the wheelchair. He pushed her gently and slowly as his arms and legs were aching. Once they got to his car, Sam got into his car independently after insisting that she wasn't an invalid and Tom pushed the chair back to the ED.

Tom drove home slowly, despite wanting to get home fast, he wanted to get home in one piece. He parked next to Sam's car and Tom carried all of the shopping and Sam's saline bags up to her flat. Sam just about managed to carry herself.

**Sorry it's been so long but this may be my last update for a while (or forever) because tomorrow, I am going in for an operation for my sarcoidosis (I have a mass on my lung which needs to be removed.) My survival chances are fairly good, so hopefully I'll make it. But if I do, I might not be updating for a while (it may be hours, days or weeks) because I shouldn't be under any stress after the op (or I could cause myself more problems) and I have anxiety issues. Sorry about blabbing on but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not updating for a while x**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**My operation went really well, thanks for all the kind reviews! My consultant was just like Sacha! He was freaky friendly and cheery :) I'm going to be in hospital for a good week at least so I should get some updates up soon.**

Tom dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and he rushed back to help Sam who had only just entered the flat.

"Right what do you want to do? Do you want me to run you a bath now? Or do you just want to rest?"

"Bath." Sam mumbled. Tom nodded and guided her to the bathroom, he sat her down on the closed toilet seat , put the plug in and turned the taps on.

Whilst he was waiting for the bath to fill up, he got a saline bag and hooked Sam up to it. He placed it in the edge of the sink because it would be higher than her when she got in the bath. Sam wouldn't be able to get the cannula left in from earlier wet anyway so he might as well get some fluids into her while he's at it.

He unclipped the cannula so that Sam could get undressed in front of him. He wrapped a fluffy blue towel that matched the bathroom walls around her whilst the bath continued to fill and clipped the saline back on again.

Once ready, Sam handed Tom the towel and slipped into the warm, heavenly, relaxing bath. Sam rested her head on the back of the bath, the water just covered the top of her bump. She closed her eyes and Tom quietly left her to relax so that he could prepare a cozy night in for them.

Once the water began to cool, Sam slowly stood up and wiped the excess water off of her body with one hand, the other still dry with a cannula in it. Sam stepped out and wrapped the towel around her. Luckily to was a large towel so it still wrapped her entire body including her bump.

Sam slipped into the bedroom once she'd unclipped the cannula and pulled on a pair of comfortable tracksuits that she often used as pyjamas, and a strappy, white t-shirt.

Sam walked into the living room to find that it felt warm and cosy. Tom had made the two sweater sofa more comfortable by covering it in the blankets that were normally under her bed and the duvet was ready to pull over them. On the TV was the movie menu for Monsters University (I know it's not out on DVD yet but oh well...) and on the table in front of the sofa was a few bowls. There was her favourite pregnancy craving; dolly mixture sweets, a bowl of salt popcorn, some cut up watermelon in a plastic container and some bottles of water and innocent fruit smoothies with curly straws coming out of them.

"How old do you think I am?" Sam joked as she saw the straws.

"Well, if I had to judge by your mood swings, I'd say 15" he joked as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Tom, it's sweet but I'm really not hungr-"

"Sam, Zoe threatened to castrate me if I didn't get you to eat; so you're eating." Tom stated firmly.

"Zoe said that?"

"Well, not in so many words but pretty much yes. Oi, where's your saline?"

"I've finished the bag Tom." She lied.

"Well, the third bag's over here. Come on I'll hook you up."

"No Tom, it's making me bloated." Sam admitted quietly.

"Alright then, but you've got to start drinking plenty okay?"

"Fine. Why Monsters University?"

"Because I thought we could do with a laugh and I thought that after your nightmare yesterday, a scary movie might be pushing it."

Sam knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it. Tom popped the bread out of the toaster, knowing that Sam preferred what he called 'Hot bread' rather than toast. He lightly buttered three slices, cut them in half and put them on a plate.

He got onto the sofa first, brought his feet up onto the sofa next to him and placed the plate of toast on the table while Sam got cosy next to him. Once she was snuggled up next to Tom, he pulled the double duvet over the two of them and put the plate on his lap.

Sam took a piece and nibbled slowly on it, making sure that she chewed it as much as she could before swallowing so that she would digest the food quicker. Tom pressed play and also took a bit of toast.

At the end of the movie it was nearly 3pm. Tom had one arm around sam's shoulders and the other hand on her stomach so that he could feel the occasional movements of their child as well as Sam. She hadn't fallen asleep because she had had a long nap this morning and in the bed and they both enjoyed the movie. Sam had eaten most of her sweets and picked at a bit of watermelon. Tom had had some popcorn and most of the toast.

Throughout Sam's pregnancy, every time Tom tried to ask about preparing for the baby he had to postpone it because Sam would get moody, upset or tired. Today was probably no different but he really had to start. She was already 25 weeks!

He turned off the TV so that he had her full attention.

"You tired?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Good, so you've got no excuse now. We need to start preparing for the baby."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at his puppy dog face.

"I was thinking, now all I need is a yes or no and you don't have to answer right away but... Would you be happy if we sold both of out flats and bought a house? Now before you but in, if you say yes, I'll organise everything down to the last bit of bubble wrap." Tom explained. He wanted to be in charge so that he reduced all of the stress on Sam, and so that they wouldn't spend hours looking at houses all for her to say no.

"Yes, but I need to see the house before you buy it, and, we need to merge bank accounts."

"Yes to the second thing, no to the first." Tom said.

"Why can't I see the house we'll be raising our child in before we buy it?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Here's a notepad and pen, write down the things you want it to have including bedrooms, price range, what you want in the nursery and colours and I will have everything done by the time your waters break." Tom said as he put the notepad on her lap and got up to clear away the bowls and empty bottles of water.

"How much do you have in your bank account?" Sam asked curiously.

"How much have you got in yours?"

"I asked you first." Sam stated.

"About £435,000. You?"

"Just over £712,000." Sam said proudly.

"How have you-"

"Because I save my money. What I don't pay on rent, utility or food and drink, I save. And I didn't pay for my medical training, the army did." She stated.

"I save my money too." He said jokily.

"Obviously. What've you spent you money on? because you've been working longer than me because you're older than me."

"Thanks for the reminder. I've been on holiday quite a bit; I've been on a few cruises and I had to pay for myself to volunteer in Africa for a month to help build an orphanage."

"You did that?"

"Yeah, a few years back now. I did it with some of my uni mates."

"You do surprise me."

"Mmm. Now come on write the list." He demanded.

Twenty minutes later, Tom had just had a shower and got dressed. He came and sat next to Sam who was watching the news, there was a paedophile accusation of a teacher.

"It's sickening, what some people do." Sam murmured as she protectively put her hand on her bump. "I mean, how would you feel if it was our little one's teacher?"

"I know it's awful. Have you finished the list?" Tom asked as he took the full page, with two columns of Sam's small neat hand writing.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow, you've really given me a lot of leeway with this Sam." He joked. On the list there were many demands, some of the most prominent were :

-3 bedrooms and a study/office

-Big garden with summerhouse.

-home gym or near a gym.

-Jacuzzi bath and separate shower

-at least 2 bathrooms

-Price; up to £750,000

-kennel

-nursery; your choice.

"Okay, just a few questions, first of all, a kennel?"

"I want a puppy." Sam stated happily.

"You sure? This isn't one of your non food related pregnancy cravings that'll disappear in an hour or two is it?" He joked.

"I've been thinking for a while, I want a black and white border collie."

"To look after as well as a baby?"

"Yes Tom."

"Right, I'll have a think about that one. Um, up to £750,000 yeah?"

"Yeah. If I trust you to buy it without me seeing it first, I don't want you spending all that money on a small tiny house okay. By all means go cheaper but I don't want a tiny dolls house okay?"

"Of course." Tom replied happily, she was going to trust him!

"And I don't want one of those old crappy cottages or a modern cottage; I want a modern house okay? None of the beams and straw roofs."

"Okay. What do you mean by 'your choice' next to the nursery?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking, I still don't want to know the gender until later," Sam began, she had even not let herself look at the scans because she would be able to tell even at a glance. Tom however wanted to know but he respected Sam's decision. "But you could do an ultrasound when we go back to work on Monday (it was Saturday) and you could see the gender. Then that way you could prepare the nursery yourself according to the gender and then I can tell what the gender will be when we move in." Sam explained.

"Okay, what colour in general would you like for each gender?"

"Light blue and greens for boy or a really pale blue with bright pink for girl." Sam stated; she had obviously already thought about this.

"Okay, I think that's it for now- oh actually, I just need to ask, did your furniture come with the flat?" He asked and Sam shook her head. "Right then, I've got some work to do." He said happily as he clapped his hands together and took his old laptop into the bedroom.

**Thanks for reading, Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**11 weeks later - Sam's 36 weeks pregnant**

**Sunday 6pm**

"Have a nice time?" Tom asked as Sam came through her front door of her flat. She couldn't reply as she was still wondering why her entire hallway was full of boxes labelled with various words such as SAMS CLOTHES and DVDS AND BOOKS. He had purposely sent Sam on a day out with her friends to a local spa so that he could pack her things. Sam had been on maternity leave for nearly a week and Tom said she should treat herself so he paid for him and a few others to have a full relaxing day. Tom had been incharge of money for the last few months. Sam's old card didn't work as their accounts had been merged and Tom didn't want her to know the transactions made so she was given money by Tom when she needed it but other than that, she had no cards.

"Is it time?" Sam asked as she looked at Tom, still awestruck. She walked into the living room, still full of the furniture which wasn't hers, but it no longer had that homey feel because there were no photos, cushions or throws.

"Yep, I'm picking up the removals van tomorrow at 7am, Jeff, Jamie, Dixie and Zoe are coming round her just before then. Zoe's going to keep you occupied for a few hours whilst the others help me take your things to the new house." Tom explained.

"Few hours?" Sam queried worriedly. Her black sweater was stretched over her massive bump

"Don't worry, it's only a ten minute drive and it's only a 15 minute drive to the hospital; I tested it. I just need some time to unpack your things and do the final tweaks to our new home." He smiled.

"Whatever, I'm getting changed." Sam sighed.

"Don't sound too excited will you?" He joked as Sam walked into the bedroom after she dropped her bag on the sofa. Tom rolled his eyes and followed Sam, she slowly pulled off her jumper and shirt together, replaced it with a nightie and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her trousers down and slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

After a few minutes Sam exited and Tom embraced her into a hug. They couldn't hug too tightly because Sam's massive bump was in the way.

"You tired?" He asked softly as Sam tucked her head under his chin. He felt her nod. "What do you want for dinner? All the kitchen stuff is packed away so I've got menus for pizza, Indian, Chinese and fish and chips."

"Chinese." Sam mumbled as they both pulled away slightly, but they still had their arms around each other. Tom guided her by her waist into the living room where he had his mobile phone, a pen and the menus in a messy pile on the cleared table in front of the sofa.

They sat down next to each other and Sam skimmed through the menu. After a few minutes she had circled 5 things on the menu: prawn crackers, vegetable spring rolls, 1/2 a crispy duck with pancakes, egg fried rice and a 2L bottle of fanta. She passed it to Tom silently as she laid down on the sofa and rested her head on Tom's lap. He smiled, picked up his phone and rang the number on the menu.

**I am so bored! I might do a Jac Naylor (from Holby Cityy) get impatient and discharge myself! Or I could shout at a nurse for a bit of entertainment! On second thoughts Im here for the next week so its probably best i dont... The Internet is soo slow here so all I can do is write fan fics, shame ;) Although they do take about five minutes to upload each chapter, even if it's only short! Please review X**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Sam awoke to hear what sounded like Jeff and Tom saying "To me, to you, to me, to you." She looked at her phone and saw that it was nearly quarter past seven so they must've just picked up the self-drive removals van. Sam slid out of bed and pulled her black cardigan around her bump before she emerged from the bedroom.

She saw that Jamie, Dixie and Zoe were laughing at Tom and Jeff still pretending to be the chuckle brothers.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Tom asked as he saw Sam sleepily rub her eyes, leaning against the doorway.

"Yep. What's for breakfast?" Sam asked as she yawned and felt her stomach rumble. She knew that all of the food cupboards were empty because they and used up all of the things in Sam's flat in the last few days.

"We stopped at the bakers on the way back and I got you a cinnamon whirl and a strawberry and banana smoothie. They're on the kitchen side." He stated. Sam nodded and made her way to the kitchen with Zoe in tow as the others continued to shift boxes to the lift and down into the van.

"You're in for a real shock you know." Zoe said happily as she leant against the kitchen side. Sam dug in to her breakfast straight away.

"Have you seen it?" Sam asked with her mouth full.

"Yep."

"And he hasn't screwed it up?"

"In my opinion, no though yours may differ."

"How much did he spend? Did he go over budget?"

"I couldn't possibly say." Zoe said sarcastically.

"He did didn't he? Oh god." Sam sighed as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Sam calm down. Everything is going to be fine, you'll love it. So what do you want to do today? We've got a few spare hours."

"Well I can't go and buy anything for the baby because Tom said he'd handle it but I bet he hasn't even got nappies yet. And I don't have a credit card, I only have about £20. I can't go for a run because of this thing." Sam stated as she gestured around her bump which made Zoe laugh. "And I can't even sneeze without half wetting myself." This made Zoe laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but-" Zoe eventually calmed down. "Have you tried kegel exercises?"

"Yes, Tom makes me do them and they don't work." Zoe paused for a few minutes to regain her maturity.

"How about we go into town and get a blank scrap book? We can get some bits and pieces and you can make one for your little- for your baby." Zoe stuttered.

"You know what gender it is don't you?"

"Maybe." Zoe said slyly. She was saved as Tom, Jeff, Jamie and Dixie came into the kitchen.

"Tom, have you got any ideas as to what me and Sam can do today?" Zoe asked as she raised her eyebrows and tapped her heel on the floor.

"Um, how about you go and see a movie?" Tom suggested.

"No, comedy and ill wet myself, scary and ill have nightmares." Sam snapped which made Tom flash his eyes at Jeff.

"Okay um, how about you... Go bowling? There's that new alley in town and I hear that the bump can help you balance!" He joked. Sam reluctantly agreed though Zoe was adamant that she was not wearing their bowling shoes.

* * *

9:30am

"Right I think we're ready to go alright? Now all that's here is your birth bag which we can get once I've dropped the van back off and your handbag okay?" Tom said to Sam with the others behind him. "If anything happens, even if it's just a Braxton hicks, call me please."

"I will." Zoe stated after Sam only glared at him. After saying there goodbyes, Dixie, Jeff, Jamie and Tom left to take Sam's things to their new home.

Sam had been wondering for weeks now what he had been doing, she even wondered if he had been seeing someone else because he had spent so many hours out, preparing their new 'Home.' She was pretty sure that he had bought it nearly 2 months ago because that was when he stopped spending so much time on the laptop and more time out of the house, it was also the time that her credit card and bank card had been taken off of her by him.

"You are really hormonal you know that?" Zoe said. She knew that Tom wouldn't even dare say that now for fear of having his head biten off but Zoe knew that Sam wouldn't say anything too rude to her boss and friend.

"I know. I just want today to be over. You know he offered- well actually he demanded, that I left the new house to him so that I wasn't stressed. But i think I'm under more stress worrying about what the house is going to be like." Sam admitted.

"Sam, trust me, you'll love it."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah. Me, Jeff, Dixie, Jamie and Fletch helped Tom with decorating. Just so you know, Tom designed everything; he made designs for every room from the wall colour to furniture. By the way, when flat pack furniture says it takes 2 hours for two people, it really means it takes Tom all day because he's so stubborn that he wanted to put the cot together himself!"

"Oh so he has got a cot? Well that's one worry off of my mind!"

"Come on, lets go bowling." Zoe said as she picked up Sam's handbag for her and followed her out of the flat.


	15. Chapter 15

At 12:30pm, Sam and Zoe returned to her flat. The flat was cold. It wasn't homey like normal because there was only the basic furniture, no personal things. Sam dodged her massive birth bag as she walked down the hall way and into her living room. Tom must've been right about the bump helping balance because Sam had won both of the games they played. Then they had lunch at a cafe in town, before coming back to her flat. Sam had only just sat down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. Zoe opened it for her and Tom entered alone. Tom winked at Zoe and put his thumbs up so she smiled and left the flat. Tom sat on the sofa next to his heavily pregnant girlfriend.

"Are you ready to move into our new home? I've got my prompt cards for the grand tour ready." He joked. Sam smiled and nodded. Tom helped her up off of the sofa and they walked into the hallway. He picked up her birth bag, launched it on to his shoulder and looked at Sam.

"Don't you want to say good bye to this place?" He smiled.

"Tom, I've only lived her for less than two years. Lets go." She said excitedly and nervously at the same time.

* * *

Tom pulled up on the driveway with Sam wearing a blind fold. After telling her it's a surprise to every single question she asked, he got out, guided Sam out of the car and onto the pavement and faced her to the house. "Ready?"

"Tom I've been ready for the last three months." Sam stated. Tom smirked before he took of the blindfold.

It was a three storey, detached, brick house with a driveway that Tom had just pulled onto. Sam's car was in front of Tom's car, he had obviously driven it there earlier. It was a wide house and next to the driveway was a front lawn with a flower bed at the front. Past the driveway which went down the side of the house was a matching brick garage. But annoyingly for Sam, she couldn't see the garden from here. Still standing in the same spot with Tom behind her Tom wrapped his arms around her belly.

"There's a pre-school, nursery and primary school about a 5 minute walk from here. There's a secondary school about a fifteen minute walk from here, and if you turn around..." Tom explained as he twisted her shoulders. Sam smiled as she saw the large park enclosed by a metal railing. There was a children's play area in one of the corners and a Tarmac path around the outside of the path. Sam thought she could supervise her little child playing in the kids area whilst her dog that she still wanted to get could run around the park.

"Good location, lets see if your decorating skills are up to scratch." Sam said sceptically.

Tom got the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He let Sam step in first and she immediately got the subtle scent of cherry. Cherries had been and still was one of her favourite cravings when she got hungry.

"Like the air freshener?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. All the doors inside the house had been closed because Tom wanted to show her parts of the house once at a time. He showed her the shoe cupboard that was just next to the door.

"Don't take your shoes off just yet though because I've got something to show you in the garden." Tom said as he guided Sam to the first door on the left through the beige corridor. He opened the door and let her enter the lounge. There was a window which you could look out to see the park, there was a large flat screen TV with a DVD rack next to it full of DVDs. There was a CD rack the other side too. There were three black leather sofas, one three seater, one two seater and one armchair.

The lounge was linked to the large dining room which had curtains pulled across presumably the back doors. Sam walked into the dining room which could seat 4 people. There was also a sideboard up against the side which had three small draws above three big cupboards. There were photo frames on top of it of Sam and Tom. There was also some red candles which matched the red curtains. Sam was about to peak through the curtains but Tom stopped her.

"No. Not until later." He said sternly. Sam rolled her eyes and walked into the open plan kitchen which linked to the dining room it was certainly a modern kitchen with a coffee machine, George Foreman grill, juicer and blender all lined up nicely under the kitchen cupboards on the granite counter. There was a large oven with hobs and as Sam checked the first few cupboards and draws,they were full of cutlery and crockery. Then Sam opened the large fridge/freezer which was full of food. Some of the cupboards were full too and there was a fruit bowl on the breakfast bar which was slightly separating the dining room and kitchen. It was full of apples, bananas, pears and a pineapple.

"Impressed?" Tom asked cheerfully. He could tell by her face that she was happy but she was trying not to show it.

"Compared to what I'd expected you to have done, yes." Sam admitted as she took the door back into the hallway and she opened the door to a large bathroom with sink, toilet, cupboards and a large shower. Tom put his arms from behind around Sam's bump again.

"I'm pretty sure that the shower has enough room for two, or technically three people."

"Mm, we might have to test that later." Sam agreed happily. As she left the tidy bathroom which already had hers and Tom's favourite shampoos, conditioners and shower gels in. Sam made her way up the carpeted staircase slowly; she really didn't have the energy.

"I know that two sets of stairs is knackering even without a baby inside of me, but I've purposely organised the house this way because you won't be using what's on the top floor until the baby's out. Well hopefully not anyway." Tom explained as they reached the landing, once again all of the four doors were closed.

"What's up there?"

"You'll find out soon. Come in this one first, we'll save the best for last." He said as he coaxed Sam away from the nursery door. Tom opened the door which had a double bed, wardrobe, chest of draws and dresser in.

"Is this our room?"

"No, this is the spare room." Tom replied leaving Sam a little relieved because it was fairly small and the window had a view of next doors driveway.

"What room next?"

"To be honest, all three of the other rooms are pretty damn awesome in my opinion! so your choice but, I do need to know if you want to go in the nursery or not because once you do, it'll be pretty obvious what gender our little, one is." Tom carefully worded his sentence so that he didn't reveal the gender.

"Um... Yeah I need to see it because I need to make sure you've got everything." She joked as she opened the room which would have a view of the park outside. It had a large double bed, wardrobes with a TV in the middle in front of the bed, a dresser and a door. It also had a wooden cot with white sheets next to the bed forthe first few weeks of their baby's life.

Sam opened the door their black tiled ensuite bathroom which had, as requested, a large jacuzzi bath with enough room for both of them to get cozy in.

"Ooh, and... Taadaa!" Tom sang as he pushed a button on his iPod which was docked to a speaker system, it started playing 'Bruno Mars- Just the way you are.' He began dancing really badly around the bathroom dodging the toilet, sink and cupboards.

"Practicing your dad dance already?"

"Of course." He joked as he stopped and put his hand on his hips. "Come on, next room. Now you've got two rooms left here, guess what they are."

"One's a... Study"

"Yes."

"And the other is... Oh I have no idea. Can I just go in there."

"Sam, it's pretty obvious." Tom stated.

"Not to me it isn't."

"It's the nursery you wally." He said happily.

"But I thought the nursery was upstairs."

"Why?"

"You said I wouldn't need it until I've had the baby." Sam whined.

"Right come on then pick one."

Sam hoped that he had picked the baby's room to have a view of the garden and she wanted to save that for last so she opened the door in between the spare room and their room, luckily it was the study.

But there was two presents on the desk wrapped up.

"Can I open them now?"

"Of course."

Sam sat on the swivelly chair behind the desk which had draws full of stationary as well as the shelves next to her full of her books and folders.

The first present was a laptop, not in the box. The top of it was black with pink butterflies and silver lines coming off of them. As she opened it, she saw that the wallpaper was of her and Tom.

"Now, you can't look at it yet, but I've sorted out a spreadsheet so that everything that comes in or goes out of our bank goes on there, it also has all of the money spent in the last few months of the house so you can see that but you can't see that until you've seen the rest of the house. I thought we could do with a new laptop, it's got a massive hard drive and I've already synced both of our phones and iPods into one account on iTunes."

"Tom, it's a great idea!" Sam exclaimed as she shut the laptop. Then she proceeded to the second present which was a box.

She opened it to see that it was a white ipad. "It's got a brilliant camera on it and it's got 64gb storage. It's mainly because I really love fruit ninja but you'll be able to use it from time to time." He joked. Sam smiled and put it down on the desk.

"Come on, I want to see the nursery." Sam said as she tried to hide her enthusiasm. She really wanted to know the gender now.

"3, 2, 1" Tom counted as he opened the door to the nursery. Sam smiled because it was exactly what she wanted to see.

The nursery had very pale blue walls with a cherry blossom tree painted on the wall. The chest of draws and changing table were pink, there was a white carpet, mainly covered by a pale pink rug. There was a stack of pink boxes filled with soft toys. And the square window had a pink blind over it to stop Sam from seeing the garden.

"Our little girl's room." Sam whispered as a tear of joy rolled down her face.

"Oh dear, lets hope she doesn't have her mother's mood swings!" Tom joked as he got a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Lets hope she does so she puts her father in his place."Sam replied as she smiled. Sam stood for a few minutes admiring the room before she took a deep breath.

"Right, come on. I need to see the top floor which I can't use until the baby's here." Sam said assertively as she prepared herself for the second set of stairs. She was slightly out of breath as she reached the top but it didn't stop her smiling. Just inside the door,there was a pile of clean white towels and around the room, there was a treadmill, exercise bike, cross trainer and rowing machine. As well as two yoga mats rolled out on the floor with a weights rack next to them holding everything from small hand weights to 2 x 20kg weights.

There were windows on two sides of the room, one facing the park and the other facing the back garden which had the blind pulled down so Sam couldn't see the garden.

"This is perfect." Sam whispered as she turned around and hugged Tom, her bump pushing up against her stomach.

"I think our little girl agrees!" Tom whispered happily as he felt her kick against Sam's stomach which tickled his.

"Come on, lets go and see the garden." Tom whispered once she had stopped kicking. He took Sam's hand and took her back down the two sets of stairs. He walked into the dining room and put the blind fold back on her again.

* * *

Sam heard him pull back the curtains, and open the door. He guided Sam out onto the patio and let her face out to the garden as he slipped the blindfold off. At the bottom right corner of the garden was a brown summer house, there was stepping stones leading from the patio, over the grass to it so Tom guided her over to it and opened the doors. There was comfortable sofas around the edge facing a TV. There was a darts board and the darts we on top of the case out of any child's reach. There was also two small bean bags dotted around.

"You've really outdone yourself you know that?" Sam said as she turned around and kissed Tom. Once she separated she walked back to the patio and looked out onto the large patch of grass and the swing set which was next to the summerhouse surrounded by bark which ended at the same point the summerhouse did.

"There is two more little, well they're getting pretty big now but there's two more things." Tom said secretly as he walked towards the garage which had a door in the garden.

"You better have got what I think you've got Tom because you've got my hopes up now." Sam said happily, hoping she would get two little puppies. Instead Tom opened the garage door and a little black and white border collie puppy came bounding out towards Sam. It jumped up at Sam's legs so she, with great difficulty, crouched down and said hello to it.

"This is Ollie and you'll be pleased to know that he's a clever little 4 month old who is house trained by me." Tom said proudly. "I know you wanted a puppy, but I thought it'd be easier if he was house trained first so I've worked with him the last few months and he's settled in nicely. Although I am still apologising for taking him to the vets to get neutered." Tom joked.

"I though you said two things?" Sam queried as she groaned and stood up leaving Ollie to run around the garden.

"There is, this one's a little shyer than Ollie." Tom said as he entered the garage and came out holding a black and white fluffy kitten who meowed cutely as Tom picked her up. Sam smiled and stroked her under the chin which made her pur.

"This is Oreo." Tom said softly as he handed her over to Sam. Oreo was one of Sam's other favourite cravings throughout her pregnancy.

"She has been spayed and she's also house trained, although both of them make a bloody loud noise when they're hungry. Now I was only intending to get the puppy, but the breeder had a litter of cats too and all of her brothers and sisters had been bought, I felt bad about leaving her so I got her too. You'll also be pleased to know that they get on very well. So well they even shared the same basket last night." Tom said happily as he squatted to make a fuss of Ollie.

* * *

"Aahh." Sam groaned as she clutched her stomach. Slowly a puddle of straw coloured fluid was building up below her, running down her leg.

"Looks like I'll have to have to house train you too!" Tom joked as he stood up and grabbed Sam's arms.

"Right, your choice: do you want to go to maternity now and get comfortable in a room, or do you want to wait until you're further progressed?" Tom asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I-I don't know I mean I-I-"

"Sam calm down. We're going to take this nice and slowly okay, just breathe nice and slowly. Now think about this, do you want me to take you to hospital?, or do you want to stay here for a while?" He asked slowly.

"Er, h-hospital, now." Sam stuttered as her eyes darted around.

"Right, I just need to make one phone call, but lets get you inside okay?" He quickly picked up Oreo in one arm and put the other around Sam.

"Ollie!" He shouted and he came bounding in the house after them. Sam said down on the sofa whilst Tom picked up his mobile.

_"Tom, what's up mate?"_

"Um, Sam's gone into labour so your pet sitting devices are required earlier than expected."

_"Right, you want me to leave now?_"

"Yep, that'd be great Jeff."

_"Alright, I'll be right round_." He replied as he hung up the phone.

"Jeff's going to stay in the spare room and look after Oreo and Ollie until we come home." Tom explained as Sam stared into space. "I'm just going to get a few things okay?" Sam didn't respond so Tom just left her to relax. He grabbed the ipad from the study which he had taken the liberty to open and download many apps to entertain Sam either whilst she waited to go into labour, or during labour. He also grabbed some old towels from the bottom of the wardrobe which he had saved for the birth.

Sam's birth bag was still in the car so all he had to do now was wait for Jeff. Tom watched as Sam pulled a strange face and felt around her bump.

"Tom, is it me or does she feel breeched?" Sam asked nervously as she lifted her top up revealing her dark stretch marks. Tom used both hands and felt around the bump thoroughly before he agreed with Sam.

"Right, I think as soon as we get there, we need an ultrasound and then you'll probably have a c- section. But stay calm, everything is going to he fine." As soon as he finished Jeff knocked on the door. Tom jumped up opened it and let Jeff in with a small holdall.

"Right, there's food in the fridge, help yourself and you know where the spare room is. All the pet food and their baskets are in the garage, they just need bringing in here. Listen, the baby's breeched so we need to go now." Tom whispered.

"Right well good luck mate, I hope it all goes well." He said sincerely.

"Thanks. Right Sam, lets go darling." Tom said as he helped her off of the sofa. He picked up the towels, the ipad and his keys and they left as quickly as they could. Leaving Jeff with Oreo and Ollie.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is Sam Nicholls, 36 weeks pregnant. Waters broke about 15 minutes ago and she's had 2 contractions, both ten minutes apart. The baby's believed to be breeched so we need an ultrasound now please." Tom explained as he pushed Sam, who was in the wheelchair into maternity with her birth bag on his back.

He helped her onto the bed as a midwife wheeled an ultrasound machine into the cubicle. Sam pulled up her shirt revealing her stretched, swollen abdomen. Her small frame made her bump appear even bigger as Tom squeezed her hand.

The midwife smiled as she squeezed the gel onto Sam's abdomen. She gently slid the probe around in circles until she kept it in one spot.  
"Yes, I'm afraid the baby is breeched. The best option for both you and your baby is a c-section under an epidural, however if you prefer, you could have it under a general anaesthetic or you could still go for the natural birth however, that would pose a significant risk to both of you." She explained kindly as Sam stared at the screen. "The choice is yours." She whispered.

Tom looked at Sam and used his spare hand to turn Sam's face to look at his own. "What do you want?" He whispered softly.  
"C-section, e-epidural." She stuttered.  
"That's the best option Sam." Tom whispered calmly to Sam.  
"I'll see if there's a theatre available." The midwife said sweetly as she left the two to it.

A few minutes later, the midwife returned with a consultant.  
"We can take you in now, I'll hand you over to the anaesthetist when we get to the prep room okay? I take it you want to come in with her?"  
"Yes." Tom replied instantly though he realised it had come across rather rudely.  
"Right well, we just need you to change into this, you must take off all of your clothing and jewellery. I'll be back in a minute." The midwife said as she closed the curtain.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) sorry I haven't updated in a while but I think people are losing interest in this fanfic so i might finish it in the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry about the wait but I've been writing other fics. It's extra long to make it up to you x**

Twenty minutes later, Sam was lying on the theatre table in a theatre gown on her side with her bump uncovered as Edward Campbell, an anaesthetist, injected the epidural into her. To was holding her hand tightly and Mr T, an obs and gynae consultant was waiting to begin the c-section.

"Okay, roll onto your back. That's it." Edward said softly as Sam laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling.  
"Right sam, I hear you're a doctor here in the ED, have you seen a c-section before?" Mr T asked to pass the time as he waited for the epidural to kick in.  
"Yeah, I've done an emergency one." Sam replied nervously.  
"Okay well I'll talk you through everything. Once she's out, if she seems alright would you like to have her on your chest?" Mr T asked. Luckily the epidural only numbed the lower half of Sam's body.  
"Yes please." Sam replied quietly.  
"Right, so your 37 weeks yes?"  
"Yes she is." Tom replied as he saw Sam's eyes dart across the bright white ceiling.  
"Okay, Sam can you feel this?" Mr T asked as he gently pressed the scalpel on her abdomen.  
"N-no."  
"This?" Mr T queried as he pushed a pit harder.  
"No." Sam whispered.  
"Alright, let's begin."

* * *

A scrub nurse was rubbing a towel on the little girl's chest just moments after being brought out of her mothers uterus when suddenly it burst into tears and started screaming. Sam and Tom both broke into a smile.  
"She's got quite the pair of lungs on her." Mr T joked as the nurse handed the little girl wrapped in a fluffy towel to Tom.  
"You wanna hold her?" Tom said softly as he gently rocked the little girl.  
"Um... N-no. Not yet I might drop her." Sam said nervously. Tom knew what she meant. She was lying flat on her back unable to sit up so she wouldn't be able to hold her properly.  
"Say hello to your mummy." Tom smiled as he cradled his little girl just next to Sam. She was still crying a little but as soon as Sam put her finger near the bundle of blankets, a tiny hand wrapped it's fingers around Sam's and she began babbling.

* * *

Two hours later.  
"Sam... I think she needs feeding again." Tom whispered to Sam. Sam had breastfeed as soon as she had been closed up and after a bit of trial and error, Sam found that if Tom sat beside her and held the baby for her, she could breastfeed with little pain. Sam opened her eyes ; she wasn't asleep, just resting in peace whilst their baby slept but she was beginning to babble and Tom noticed that she was puckering her lips.

Sam, courtesy of working there, had her own private room with an ensuite, not that she need it because she had a catheter fitted whilst her epidural was still in.

Sam forced a smile as she gently slid to one side of the bed and Tom carefully got into the bed next to her. They were both sitting up with the beds support and with Tom's help, she soon latched on and began suckling.  
"Have you thought of a name yet?" Tom whispered as he watched his little girl with bright blue eyes hold on to Sam's breast with her mouth around the nipple.  
"Not really. You?" Sam queried.  
"I've narrowed it down to three I like: Leanne, Ellie and Kate." Tom said softly.  
"Kate sounds too posh." Sam stated. "But I like the other two... How about Ellie Leanne? Ellie Leanne Kent?" Sam suggested.

"Kent?" Tom queried and Sam blushed. "Ellie Leanne Kent it is." He said proudly.  
"I suppose you'd better send a text around once she's finished feeding." Sam said.  
"What? You're ready for visitors?" Tom queried.  
"Yeah. Why not?" Sam said. "But warn Robyn before she comes in that she can't squeal or scream." Sam joked.

* * *

After Ellie had finished feeding, Tom gently put her down in the provided cot and got his phone out.  
_"Ellie Leanne Kent entered the world at 1:46pm weighing in at 7lbs 6ozs. Mum and baby doing well (though the dads knackered already)_ :)" Tom sent it to all of his contacts with a picture of Ellie wrapped up in blankets.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Tom received many replies and luckily his phone was on silent so it didn't disturb mother, who had closed her eyes again or baby who was already falling asleep with a belly full of her mother's milk.  
_"Congrats! She's adorable and I love the name Ellie! I'll come up after my shift xx_" - Robyn.  
_"Glad to hear, Is it alright if I pop up now? I'm on a break_." - Zoe.  
_"She's got her mum's blue eyes! I'll come and see you three later_ :)" - Fletch.  
_"Brilliant news! I'll come up and see you soon. Let me know if you want me to bring anything_?" - Jeff.  
_"Congratulations! I'd love to come and meet your new family! Please give me a ring when you can_ x" - Mum.

Tom looked at the last one. It was his foster mother. They had barely spoken since Tom had moved out for university when he was eighteen; twelve years ago. They hadn't fallen out in fact they had a brilliant relationship when Tom was younger but his foster dad was a bit old fashioned when it came to women and he didn't agree with Tom's 'immature and promiscuous' behaviour around them. Since then, they hadn't really talked but his mother had stayed out of the argument.

"Um, you okay if Zoe comes down now?" Tom asked softly as he placed his hand on top of Sam's.  
"Mm." Sam replied sleepily. Tom smirked and replied to Zoe:  
_"That's fine. See you in a minute_ :)"

Tom said there, staring at his newborn baby girl. He couldn't stop thinking about his foster mother. He wanted her to come and meet Sam and Ellie because he knew she'd be proud of him. He just didn't want his foster father to come. He decided that he'd ring her later once Zoe had visited and have a chat with her.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes as she heard a gentle knock at the door. Once Zoe saw that Sam was awake, she entered with a card, gift bag and a heart shaped balloon saying "baby girl".  
"Hiya." Zoe said softly as she entered and placed the card, bag and the balloon weight on the table at the end of Sam's bed.

"Why have you got a catheter, drip and monitors?" Zoe asked worriedly.  
"I had a c-section; she was breeched." Sam said quietly as she pushed the button to make the bed sit up a little more.  
"Oh right. How's pain?" Zoe queried.  
"The epidural's wearing off so it's a little bit sore but I'm okay." Sam smiled.  
"I'll go and get someone." Tom said sternly but as he went to open the door, Edward opened it too.

"Alright?" Edward asked as he came in with a kidney dish with a syringe in it.  
"Yeah I was just coming to find you but don't worry, carry on." Tom replied as he sat down in the chair between Sam and the cot.

"Right, your epidural should be wearing off now so would you like me to top it up or do you want to leave it?" Edward asked.  
"Um, top it up please. It's already hurting." Sam admitted.  
"Alright then." Edward took the tube that was attached to the cannula in Sam's back and he injected some more epidural.

"Thanks." Sam smiled.  
"No worries, I'll leave you to it but make sure you get plenty of rest and I'll see you in another hour or two." Edward said before he left.

* * *

Soon, Zoe left leaving the family of three alone again in silence. But it didn't last long as Ellie started gurgling, then crying.  
"Ssshhh. Has someone wet their nappy?" Tom said softly as he began taking off her pink baby grow, and then her nappy. "Um, Sam I just need to go and get Mr t. Wait there a minute." Tom said as he pulled the side of the cot up again left the room.

Sam wanted to know what's wrong but she knew she couldn't get up because she had a catheter, many stitches in her lower abdomen, a cannula in her back, and a cannula into her hand. Within a minute Mr T returned and Tom showed him her nappy. There was a few dots of blood on the urine soaked nappy.

"That's nothing to worry about. It'll just be some of her Mum's hormones that she's come into contact in the womb. The bleeding should stop in a day or two but let us know if it doesn't." He explained.  
"Oh right, sorry." Tom said awkwardly.  
"No, no don't worry. Lots of parents pick things up that are really nothing to worry about. Even if they are doctors themselves. Alright, I'll leave you to it." Mr T smiled before he left.  
"She's bleeding?" Sam queried.  
"Only a couple of drops." Tom said softly as he replaced the dirty nappy with a clean one. Once Tom had finished, he sat down next to Sam on the chair and held her hand. "Listen I sent the announcement message to everyone in my contacts, and my Mum, well foster mum, wants to come and meet you and Ellie. Are you okay with that?" Tom asked softly.

"Yeah yeah, sure as long as you're alright with that. You look a bit nervous." Sam stated.  
"I just haven't seen her in a while. Well when I say that I mean over a decade but..." Tom trailed off.  
"As long as there isn't going to be any arguments, she'd can come." Sam smiled.

"Alright... I'm um... I'm gonna go and give her a ring alright, you okay by yourself?"  
"Yep fine. Go on." Sam smiled. Tom picked up his phone, gave Sam a peck on the forehead and headed for the entrance to the ED. He walked over, sat on a bench and shakily dialled his Mum on his phone.

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was worth the wait :) Please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Tom?"_  
"Mum."  
_"Wow, it's brilliant to hear from you! I was worried you wouldn't reply. How's little Ellie_?"  
"She's um, she's fine. It was a bit touch and go so Sam had to have a c-section but she's recovering well." Tom smiled. This was going better than he planned and his mum seemed genuinely happy to hear from him.  
_"Sam? I take it she's your partner_?"  
"Yep. She's a doctor too."  
_"Oh you did become a doctor! Tom that's fantastic! Well done_!" Tom realised that they hadn't spoken since he was 18 and he left for medical school so they really didn't know a lot about each other.  
"Listen, do you still live in Bristol?"  
_"Yes why_?"  
"Why don't you come and visit? We've got a lot to catch up on." Tom suggested apprehensively.  
_"Tom I'd love to._"  
"Would um, would dad be coming?" Tom asked awkwardly.  
_"No... He um, he passed away three years ago. Coronary heart disease_." She said sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
_"Don't be, we separated not long after you left. He was way too harsh on you and I should have stood up for you Tom. I'm sorry. I tried to get in contact with you but, your mobile always went to voice mail and I wasn't sure which college you were in at your uni_."  
"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Look we're at Holby General Hospital on maternity ward. Why don't you come down in a bit and you can meet Sam and Ellie?"  
_"I'd love to. I'm just doing my shopping at the moment but I'll come and see you once I've finished_."  
"Brilliant. Oh and if you want to make a good impression, Sam's been craving chocolate covered Brazil nuts for the last few weeks." Tom joked.  
_"Understood. See you soon Tom_."  
"Yep you too.  
"_Bye._"  
"Bye."

Tom put his phone in his pocket and smiled. That went way, way better than he thought it would go. He sat there on the bench for a few minutes smiling to himself before he remembered that if Ellie started crying, Sam wouldn't be able to get up and settle her so he took a final deep breath of fresh air, before he headed back to Sam's room.

* * *

4pm  
"Oh my god, she's gorgeous!" Robyn whispered a little too loudly which made Sam stir. Tom saw her slightly confused face and went over to her bedside leaving Robyn looking at Ellie.  
"You alright? You in any pain?" Tom asked as he took Sam's hand. Sam looked up at Tom and remembered where she was and instantly felt relaxed.  
"No, I'm fine. Hi Robyn." Sam smiled as Tom sat her bed up a little.  
"Why're you hooked up to those?" Robyn asked. Normal births didn't require being hooked up to fluids, a catheter and a BP monitor. She couldn't see the cannula in Sam's back either.  
"I had a c-section, she was breeched." Sam explained.  
"Oh right. She's beautiful, can I hold her?" Robyn asked as she put her hands together and gave Sam a puppy dog face.

"Sure, just use the hand sanitiser first. Sorry but I don't want her getting ill." Sam added.  
"No, it's fine. I'd do the same." Robyn stated as she took some of the hand gel from the pump at the foot of Sam's bed. After rubbing it in Robyn, carefully picked up Ellie and cradled her in her arms. "She's adorable." Robyn smiled.

Sam smiled too and she turned her notice to the table at the end of her bed which now had two balloons, three gift bags and three envelopes on it. All of it in different shades of pink.  
"Oh um, Big Mac and Noel popped down earlier but I didn't want to wake you." Tom explained to explained why there was an extra gift. One was from Big Mac and Noel, one from Zoe, and the other bag was from Robyn.

"Is your foster mum coming?" Sam asked quietly as Robyn rocked Ellie gently in her arms.  
"Yeah, she's coming in soon." Tom smiled.  
"And your foster dad?" Sam queried and Tom shook his head.  
"What about your parents? Don't you want to show them their new granddaughter?" Tom suggested.  
"No... They um... They disowned me when I told them I was pregnant because I'm not married." Sam explained sadly.  
"Oh you should have told me." Tom said as he pulled her into a gentle hug, avoiding her stitches.

"I don't care about them anymore. If they don't want to support me then I can manage without them. I've managed the entire pregnancy so I can manage now. Sam said confidently.

"Listen, my mum used to be a bit... Excitable sometimes so I'd save your energy while you have the time." Tom joked half heartedly.  
"Can um... Can you go and ask about getting discharged?" Sam asked wearily.  
"Sam, you've still got the epidural in. You've had a major operation." Tom stated.  
"I just want to go home. I don't like it in here, there's no privacy and everyone just comes in when they feel like it and start prodding my stomach about and-"  
"Sam calm down!" Tom said as Sam began to tear up.  
"I want to go home." Sam cried quietly as she put her head back on the pillow. Tom glanced awkwardly at Robyn who was still cradling the baby.

"Hey, why don't you give Ellie a cuddle?" Tom suggested as he took her off of Robyn and carefully laid their little girl on Sam's chest, well away from her incision.  
"I'd better get back now so I hope you recover quickly and you've got a beautiful daughter!" Robyn smiled as she sensed that the couple wanted to be left alone.  
"Thanks Robyn." Tom smiled as the young nurse left. Sam had calmed down a little as she was hugging Ellie on her chest.

"I'm just gonna give Jeff a ring. Do you want him to bring you anything?" Tom queried.  
"Ollie and Oreo." Sam smiled, meaning their new family kitten and puppy.  
"I'll see what I can do." Tom smiled. He knew that the pets couldn't come into the hospital. Usually.

But he was sure he could creep them in somehow...

**Sorry about the delay, please review :) And please suggest ideas because I have no clue where this is going! I was thinking maybe Tom could accidentally drop Oreo and Ollie's leads? And then they run havoc around the ED? Just an idea But please give me some more :)**


End file.
